Coming Home
by Sakura onto Hitomi
Summary: Ten years have past since Hitomi returned to the Mystic Moon. She promised never to forget Van. In his heart he promised to never forget her. Have they kept their promises? ONESHOT


**_Coming Home_**

_~I promise never to forget you, even when I'm old.~_

            Hitomi, it's been ten years since you left. Fanalia has been rebuilt and has blossomed in that time. I dare say it's even more beautiful than it was before the Great War. Every time I look at it I think of how I'd like to show it to you. I'd like to show you everything, to just have you see what I have done with your own emerald eyes. Oh, those eyes. How I could lose myself in them.

            You should see how we have changed. Dryden, after working his way up, came back to Millerna after seven years. After all that time, he thought he could be the kind of man for her to love. She, at first, was cautious, not too sure about him. Over a one-year period, they re-married. They now have a year old son. Millerna named him Amano. The name sounded familiar, but from where I don't know. They are very happy together. I am jealous of Dryden in that respect. He is with the woman he loves with all his heart. My heart is a world away.

            I'll have you know Allen has been well. He has worked hard to bring Celena back from the control Zaibach had on her. He was rewarded and Dilandou is no more. Ironically, Allen found true love with Eries, Millerna's older sister. They were married, with Millerna's blessing, a year before Dryden's return.

            Duke Chid, as he is now, found out from his mother's diary that Allen was his true father. Something tells me you knew that fact already. You'd be proud of him, Hitomi. He is a great and kind leader, one that shows compassion. Chid went to Allen and they have become, I guess you would say, great friends. Allen did not want him to reject what he thought was his father. Chid still views Allen as a hero, even more so now. In his last letter, he wrote about a woman who had caught his eye. He really has grown up.

            Merle has grown up quite nicely as well. She dubbed herself the storyteller of Fanalia. Every chance she gets, she tells of our tale with the war, EscaFlowne, and the incredible woman from the Mystic Moon. She does miss you, Hitomi. We all do.

            Well, I suppose you want to know how I am as well. I have had my hands full with the rebuilding of Fanalia and all the duties of its King, but I enjoy it. All the people are happy and for the most part I am as well. Merle is always on my case about getting enough sleep and such. Same old Merle. She means well, but also now understands why I am always looking up into the sky. 

            There's not a day that goes by without having you enter my thoughts. I have always worn your pendent since you went back. It is around my neck for I refuse to take it off. I lay awake at night, having your face sketched into my mind. I wonder how you are now after these ten years. Are you the same woman I fell in love with or have you changed? It doesn't matter. I would love you all my life no matter what. It seems to grow with each day that passes by. How I wish you were here with me, by side forever. 

            Have you kept your promise? Do you remember your life here on Gaea? Do you remember me, Hitomi?

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            It was the end of the festivities. All of Fanalia had come together to celebrate and cheer for the anniversary of Lord Van's succession. There was always a moment of silence for those lost due to the war, which had started also ten years ago.

            The night was quiet now as the King sat on the roof top, staring up at the Mystic Moon. Lost in his thoughts, Van imagined her in his mind as he did every night. 'Hitomi, have you kept your promise?' Fingering the pendant, Van kept his eyes on her home, the place she was that was so far away. How he longed to have her by his side.

            "Lord Van?" The said man looked over and saw his now twenty-three year old childhood friend.

            "Yes, Merle? What is it?" Merle crawled over towards him with a look of great concern reflected in her eyes. She knew how much he loved Hitomi, how he missed her.

            "You're thinking of her again."

            "Aren't I always?"

            Merle sighed. Van always had that look of longing and loneliness in his eyes when he looked at the Mystic Moon. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she looked over at him. "I don't understand something. If you love each other so much, why don't you go to her?"

            Van looked down, away from Merle's eyes. He had thought about that a lot since she left, but there was something holding him back. "It's not that simple, Merle. I'm not fifteen anymore. I have to put Fanalia first before myself. It's my responsibility as her King."

            "Fanalia is doing wonderfully. It can survive a few days without you, Lord Van. Your people want you to be happy. You won't be without her."

            Fingering the pendant again, Van thought over what she had said. 'She's right about one thing. I haven't been truly happy since she left. I've been moving on, but all my thoughts come back to her. Hitomi, I… I want to see you again. To hold you in my arms just like we held each other before you returned home. I still love you, Hitomi. But do you even remember me?'

            After a few moments, Van looked over at Merle and smiled. "You're right. I need to at least see her again. I'll try tomorrow afternoon."

            "Why then?"

            "Because I need time to gather my courage. Ten years in a long time. What if she doesn't remember me?"

            A smirk came from Merle. "You are someone no one could ever forget. Hitomi loves you. Of course she'll remember you." Silently, she stood and made her way back inside. "Tell Hitomi hi for me, okay?" When Van looked her way, Merle smiled. "You're not the only one who misses her."

            Van smiled as he watched Merle leave. Looking up at it again, Van recalled the day he first went to the Mystic Moon. He, at that time, had no idea what the girl who followed him home would do to his heart and soul. Van had never wanted to protect someone that much. It would only mean that person was his weakness. Hitomi wasn't a weakness, but she gave him strength. She also taught him to grow up and open up to someone, to devote himself to that one for the rest of his life. He had never known love like this before, nor did he think he would ever again. 

            That gave him the courage he needed. With determination in his eyes, Van looked at the Mystic Moon. 'Hitomi, I'm coming. Please, wait for me.'

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            The train station was really busy that day. It seemed as if everyone around was on their way somewhere this day. Why was it on this day? She was trying to get home to visit her family, something she hadn't done in a long time. Soon she was released from the overcrowded train as her stop had come. Sighing, the little brunette grabbed her bag and pushed through the crowd, finally reaching the door to escape the mass of people. 

            Searching through the crowd, the woman smiled as she saw her long time best friend, waving and shouting at her. "Hitomi! Welcome home!"

            Hitomi smiled and hugged her friend. "It's good to see you too, Yukari. How are things with Amano?"

            "They're fine. I couldn't be happier. Sometimes I'm afraid that I'm just dreaming. But enough about me. Let's get you home and rested so you can tell me all about your life."

            Hitomi smiled and took her bag as she followed Yukari to the car. Without much time passing, they were soon at Hitomi's house, the place where she had lived for so long. Getting out of the car, Hitomi thanked Yukari for the ride and promised to call in the morning. After watching her friend drive home to her husband of only one year, Hitomi smiled and walked up the steps to her home. 

            "Mom, I'm home."

            A woman, who was definitely in her later years, stepped into the room and hugged her daughter. "Oh, Hitomi. I've missed you so. The boys are out of town right now. They'll be back in a few days. How are you?"

            "I'm fine, mom. I actually came back for a reason other then a visit."

            Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what's that?"

            Taking a deep breath, Hitomi reached into her bag and pulled out a massive amount of paper. She handed it to her mother and waited for her reaction. A puzzled look passed over her mother's features. "What's this dear?"

            "It's a book I wrote."

            "What's it about?"

            Taking a gulp, Hitomi looked away. "About Gaea."

            A look of great sadness struck her mother as she went towards the couch and sat down. "Oh, Hitomi. Why are you still drawn to that place? It's been ten years and still you haven't forgotten. Put the past behind you, my dear. You have a great future ahead of you. Don't waste your time on events of yesterday."

            "I'm sorry, mother. I just can't forget. I just can't. That's your copy of the book. I saw a publisher and he agreed to have it published."

            "What are you calling it?"

            "The Vision of EscaFlowne."

            Her mother only nodded and placed the book on the table. Without saying a word, she walked over to her daughter and took her into a big hug. Hitomi was a bit surprised, but hugged her mother back, somehow comforting herself. 

            "I know you miss him, Hitomi. I also know I'm one of the very few who believes that you actually went there. It doesn't matter. I hope you find some happiness here on Earth."

            A tear threatened to fall from her eye, but Hitomi denied them. Breaking the embrace, Hitomi picked up her bag and went up to her old room. It was exactly the same as she had left it, not a thing out of place. After unpacking and getting settled in, Hitomi lay on the bed, face down and cried her eyes out. Her mother was right about one thing. She did miss him terribly. Hitomi would never be able to forget him, not as long as she lived. How could she forget the one she had given her heart to? With every inch of her heart she wished she could see him again. Here she was twenty-five years old and Hitomi had not had her second kiss. Allen took her first one, which at the time was okay. But her second one she would save for him, the King of Fanalia that had her heart and soul.

'Oh Van. I love you so much. I could never feel this way about someone else. Never.'

_~Hitomi, I'm coming. Please, wait for me.~_

Hitomi sat up with a shocked look on her face. 'Van? Could he be coming here? But, when? Why?'

As she sat in bed, Hitomi's mind was all over the place. 'There would be a beam of light. I could probably see it from here if I tried. Oh, Van. I do hope with all my heart you're coming.'

            With some peace of mind, Hitomi slowly placed her head on her pillow and drifted off into slumber, but not before whispering, "I'd wait forever for you, Van."

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

_~I'd wait forever for you, Van.~_

            The King woke up and looked out into the morning sky. This was it. He was going to go see the woman that lived in his mind and heart. Nothing was going to stop him from seeing his beloved Hitomi again.

            "Lord Van?"

            Turning around, Van saw Merle standing by his door, a concerned look on her face. "What is it?"

            "It's just… well…"

            "Spit it out Merle."

            "It's Eries. She sent a notice to us asking for you to have an audience with her and Allen."

            Rubbing his eyes with his hand, Van sighed. 'It's never simple, is it?' "Merle, please send a notice that I regretfully cannot see either of them for I have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. Have the fastest man get it to them as quickly as possible."

            "So, you're really going then to get Hitomi?" Van nodded and was greeted with a smile. "I'm glad, Van. Good luck." She then quickly left his room, leaving him time to mentally prepare for what he was going to do.

            It actually took Van all day to prepare himself. He had never been this nervous in his life! Well, maybe that one time he told Hitomi he needed her. What an idiot he was. He had to blow it by losing his courage and saying he wanted her power. Part of him was glad Hitomi slapped him. Heck, he had wanted to beat himself up for being so stupid. But it all worked out in the end. Or did it?

            Shaking his head, Van continued with his mental preparation that he didn't watch the time. Merle came back in his room. "What are you doing, Lord Van? You were supposed to have gone to her already."

            Wide eyed, Van looked outside to see it was getting dark. 'Oh crud.' In very quick movements, he changed into his trademark red shirt, tan pants, brown boats and his brown gloves. 'Just like ten years ago.' "Thanks Merle." With that, Van took off full speed to the place where the now legendary fighting machine slept in peace. EscaFlowne had sat there for all those ten years, guarding the graves of his family. It didn't take long for him to arrive at the spot. Somewhat out of breath, Van reached for the pendant and silently began his wish. 'I wish with all my heart to go to her. Please, send me to the Mystic Moon, if only for one night.'

            The pendant glowed and Van was surrounded by a beam of light. Rising slowly off the ground, Van could not hold in his excitement. Soon, he would see her again. He would hold her in his arms and tell her just how much he loved her. And then, they would share their first kiss. 'Hitomi, I'm on my way.'

            Soon, the King of Fanalia was shot up into the sky, on his way to the Mystic Moon.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Hitomi woke that morning to the smell of breakfast. As if her feet had minds of their own, she got up and went downstairs to the delicious scents of her mother's cooking. "Morning Mom."

            "Good morning, dear. How did you sleep?"

            "Very well actually."

            "That's nice."

            Hitomi squirmed in her seat, a bit uncomfortable with what she was going to say. "Umm, mom?" When her mother looked up, Hitomi almost lost her nerve. Almost being the key word. "I know you're not going to like this, but I've given this some real thought. Last night, I heard Van telling me that he was coming. I think he's coming for me this night."

            Hitomi's mom stopped dead in her tracks at what her daughter was saying. "Hitomi, what are you saying? That after ten years, this boy you had a crush on is coming to see you?"

            Anger was boiling up inside her. Taking a breath, Hitomi tried to calm down. "Mother, I'm saying that the man I _love_ is coming for me."

            "Honestly, dear. It's been ten years. You've really started a life here. You have a great job, an apartment, your friends… Are you saying you want to throw it all away for this boy?"

            Shaking her head as a tear fell from her eye, Hitomi stood up. "I'm suddenly not hungry anymore. Excuse me." Hitomi then walked away from the kitchen and up into her room, where she changed into some of her clothes. Going down the stairs again, she quickly left the house. 'Maybe a walk will clear my mind.'

            'Well, she does make a good point. I have a life here. But, I'm not really that happy. The only joy I had left was writing about us in that book. Now that it's done, what else is there? I'm a nobody down at the office. The only true friends I have are here, married and happy. The last time I remember being really happy was ten years ago… in Gaea. But I still have something here.'

            Hitomi eventually found herself in the park. Sitting on the bench, she looked out all around her. 'What should I do?'

            Something soft suddenly touched Hitomi's hand. Startled, she turned and saw a pure white feather that had landed on her hand. 'A feather…' Thinking for a moment, the answer was clear. 'Van…' 

_~Hitomi, I'm on my way.~_

Looking up at the sky, she had no idea where the time had gone. 'It's nearly dark. I better get home and change. Mom will be worried.' Getting up, the feather blew away and disappeared as quickly as it came.  Taking off at high speed, Hitomi ran home as quickly as possible. She knew exactly what she was going to do. 

            Hitomi blew into her house and ran up to her room, quickly showering and changing as quickly as she could. She just had to be there when he arrived. As she was on her way out, her mother stood by the door, blocking her path. "Hitomi, stop."

            Shaking her head, Hitomi just had to get there. "Mother, I am twenty five years old. I'm going to see the man I am so deeply in love with. Be happy for me. He is the only one that can bring me true happiness. But I must leave now." With that, Hitomi went around her mother and took off into the night. She heard her mom called to her, but she pressed on. 'I'm coming Van.'

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            The visions around him were all blue. Soon hopefully he would step down onto the Mystic Moon and would find his love. As if to answer his eagerness, Van felt the ground beneath his feet. The beam of light vanished as soon as he got balanced on the ground. Looking around the area, Van remembered this was the spot he had first dropped to. That was when he first met Hitomi. She had, literally, run into him. Van never understood why. He was right in front of her, but she just ran smack into him. 

            'Hitomi…' With that, Van took a deep breath and looked around for some exit. After finding the opening they had used to escape the dragon, Van found himself out by a dark lonely stretched area. There were lights along it, as if to highlight it. Shrugging, he looked both ways to make sure no carriage was coming and then crossed, hoping he would be able to find where Hitomi lived. 

            "Van!" He froze right where he was as he eyes went wide. 'I know that voice. Could… could it be?' Slowly he turned around to see what he had been looking for. "Hitomi." 

            She smiled and crossed that same thing, running at him. For some reason, she stop about a foot away from him, looking him over as if to make sure he was real. Van got to take her in for the first time in ten years. Her hair was longer now, down past her shoulders. She wasn't wearing the clothes he was accustomed to seeing her in. Her black skirt was about the same as the one before, but her top was deep red with short sleeves. She looked so beautiful. Van was almost afraid this was a dream. 'If it is a dream, I never want to wake up.'

            "Hitomi…"

            Tears started to fall from her eyes as she flung herself at him. He pulled her into a tight embrace, never wanting to let her go. Hitomi also held onto him, afraid to let go. "Oh Van, I've missed you so much."

            "I've missed you too, Hitomi. So much."

            They finally stepped back and looked into each other's eyes. "Van, I would like you to meet someone."

            A bit surprised, Van blinked. "Who?"

            "My mother."

            A smile spread across his face. "I would be honored to." He was rewarded with a sweet and beautiful smile from her. Oh yes, he was still so deeply in love with her. If they were strong before, his emotions for her grew even stronger after seeing her after all these years.

            Hitomi took his hand and began to lead him to her home. "Tell me everything. How is everyone?"

            A sly smile spread on his face. "Hitomi? How far away is your house?"

            "Kind of far. Why?"

            His smile grew even bigger. "Well then, how about a different way of getting there?" When she gave him a puzzled look, Van released his wings, stretching them out. Hitomi always loved his wings. "How about Hitomi? What to fly there?"

            Hitomi nodded, eyes locked on the wings attached to the most handsome man she had ever seen. He came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. "Hang on tight." He felt her arms wrap around him, trusting him. Van then took off into the night sky with the love of his life in his arms. 

            "Which way, Hitomi?" He saw her point in a certain direction and off he went. It felt so good to have her in his arms like this, soaring through the sky. If it could only last forever…

            Sadly, the sky ride ended as they reached Hitomi's home. Landing right in front, Van pulled back his wings and brushed the feathers away as Hitomi took deep breaths, staring at the door. "Is something wrong, Hitomi?"

            "Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just a little nervous about you meeting her." She walked up to the door, Van close behind. Hitomi slowly opened the door and stepped inside. She easily saw her mother in the living room. "Mom?"

            "Hitomi! What the-" Her mom had gotten up and was walking over when she stopped short, noticing the man beside her. Hitomi smiled. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Van Fanel. Van, this is my mother."

            Van stepped forward and reached out a hand with a smile on his face. "It's an honor to meet you."

            Snapping out of her shock, Hitomi's mom shook Van's hand and escorted them into the living room. The couple sat down next to each other, hand in hand. "So this is the man you were speaking of. "

            Hitomi nodded. She seemed very nervous to Van. He looked back at her mother and realized why. Her mother didn't approve. She was probably upset at him for not coming back sooner for Hitomi. Instead of sitting in silence, he decided to be brave. "I just wanted to tell you face to face something important. I don't know how much Hitomi has told you about me or anything else that happened on Gaea. I just wanted to tell you I love your daughter with all my heart and soul. I would never let her get hurt. Until the day I die I will love and protect her."

            Hitomi sat there, slightly stunned. 'Van never told me that before… that he loves me. Allen was the one that told me.' She looked at him with so much love in her eyes. 'Oh Van…'

            Suddenly, her mom stood up and smiled, looking down at them. "Thank you young man. I can tell you are sincere in all you have said. I can see it in both your eyes the love you have for each other. Whatever you decided to do, Hitomi, you have my blessing. Be happy." 

            A tear slid down Hitomi's face. She stood up and hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you mom."

            "I read your book while you were gone. I know how much you love him. I just wanted to see for myself. Be happy, my daughter. Whether it's here or on Gaea. Be happy."

            As the women broke away from each other, Van stood and was greeted with Hitomi smiling face. His heart softened and he took her hand in his. Hitomi looked at him and pulled him in the direction of the door. "Good bye mom. I'll miss you."

            She waved at her daughter as she left. "Van! You better take care of her."

            He smiled. "I will. No harm shall fall on her. You have my word." Hitomi's mom nodded and the couple went off into the night.

            Hitomi took him slowly back to where he had come down from the beam. "Hitomi?"

            "Van, I want to go with you… go back to Fanalia with you. I want to be with you and only you forever. I love you Van, with all my heart and soul. I've never felt this way about anyone else. I never will feel this way about another." 

            Van smiled and took her in his arms. They were right outside the place where he came down on the beam. "Hitomi, I love you too. With every fiber of my soul. I want you by my side forever. There hasn't been a day that went by without you in my mind."

            "Same here. Oh Van."

            That was when he decided it was time. Van looked at her and tilted her chin up with his hand so she looked into his eyes. Slowly, he lower his lips towards hers, gently placing them on hers for a sweet, pure, loving kiss. To his delight, she returned it with an equal amount, if not more, love.

            After some time, they broke apart to breathe. He rested his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you, Hitomi. I love you more with each day that passes."

            "I am so in love with you…"

            Taking her hand, he brought it up until it was cupping the pendant. "I never took it off." Her smile was all he needed. "Come home with me?" 

Hitomi looked into his eyes and saw forever. She knew Gaea was where she was supposed to be, in Fanalia with Van. "Let's go home, Van." They walked into the field area hand in hand. Van closed his eyes and wished to be taken back to Gaea with Hitomi. The beam of light returned and slowly picked up the two travelers. Their hands stayed connected as they were hurled into the unknown until they would reach Gaea. 

The beam dropped them off right where Van had left, beside the EscaFlowne. Hitomi looked up at it and realized it hadn't moved since she had left. With a smile on her face, she looked at Van. "Show me Fanalia?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yes, let's go home." And off they went back to the palace, hand in hand, hearts and feelings connected. Their love would truly stand the test of time. Now that they were together, no matter where they were, Hitomi and Van were truly happy. They were home.

                                                **_The End_**

~*~Disclaimer: I do not own _EscaFlowne, only this original story. _

I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first real attempt at an _EscaFlowne fanfic. Reviews of any kind are welcomed. This was a One-shot I worked hard on. Have a very good day or night. Ja ne!~*~_


End file.
